That's my sanctuary
by ecstacy100
Summary: Now that Lissa has passed the law and it's become safe for Jill to return to court...how will Sydney and Adrian continue their romance? What is their actual escape plan and how will it effect their lives.With spirit and it' strange ways and the evil motives of the alchemists how will Sydney and Adrian savor their love? DISCLAIMER:i own nothing,Bloodlines belongs to Richelle Mead.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first bloodlines fanfiction tough I've written some for vampire academy. I cannot promise you all to be a frequent updater because i am in senior high school **_**and**_** I am a science student so that means loads and loads of study hours but I'll try my best to update regularly.**

**Nothing belongs to me …..Bloodlines is a mastery of the very talented Richelle Mead.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Sydney pov:**

"That's great news cousin. Thank you for personally informing me. It's not every day that a man wakes up to the call of the queen." Adrian's tone was light as he talked to Lissa on the phone but I could make out the tension vibrating from his body.

He hung up the call and turned towards me. "We have a problem, Sage."

I walked up to the bed and sat next to him. He took my hand into his. It was early morning and we were both tired. Partly because we were too busy having sex than getting any sleep. Last night our entire group at Palm Springs , except Adrian, had made a landmark in the history of the moroi world. We killed a strigoi as well as discovered a way to make strigoi loath moroi blood. Our quest at LA was victorious but it also reminded us how fickle life was and it somehow amplified my love for Adrian.

"Lissa has passed the two person family rule and now it's safe for Jill to return to the court. And that's great news as it means the Jillbait no longer has to worry about crazy assassins but it also means that I too have to return to the court and you will be reassigned to some alien city."

I was too stunned to speak anything for a while which was ironic since we saw this coming long ago. It was too much to take. Finally my life was relatively stable. I had finally found true love and along with it came a new appreciation for life. And now I had to part ways with the love of my life. Adrian has become a part of me and even a second away from him is agony. We are too connected to stay apart. There is no power on this earth to make us end this. Our love is too strong. No way am I going to sacrifice this.

I finally spoke, "Let's run away."

Adrian pov:

I stared at Sydney as my brain tried to comprehend her words. We had often joked about running off and I had formulated about a million escape plans but I never realized that we might need one this early.

"Sage, are you sure? I mean what about Jill and we can't really disappear. And then the alchemists are so keen at their work and Lissa will…" Sydney plastered her lips on mine and I was completely lost. All thoughts of the present circumstances vanished and all I could feel was pure love.

She pulled back after what seemed like an hour and cupped my cheeks. She was smiling and it confused me more than ever.

"Adrian, since when have you become the responsible one. God, my influence has certainly corrupted you."

I laughed at her playful mood and pulled her closer. "Well one of has to be responsible and since you have inherited my recklessness, I was compelled to switch over to the serious mode."

"Adrian I am pretty serious about running away. I don't want to lose what we have. All I care about is our love and I can fight the rest of the evils as long as I have you next to me. I know it's all very complicated and I know it would be very difficult to lead this path but you know what? It would be much easier than sleeping every night without you being next to me."

She again rendered me speechless and this time I was the one who gripped her waist and kissed her deeply.

"God I love you Sage. Let's pack our bags."

"By the way, which place are we packing our bags for?" She was still smiling.

"That's simple Sage. Escape plan number one: Rome."

* * *

Please leave your reviews and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed it. By the way do you guys want some Jill and Eddie romance? please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I finally got the time to write this and just so some of you enquired me about the end of the fiery heart, I would like to say that this fanfic is sort of an alternative ending to TFH…..so enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Sydney pov:

My smiled widened as I realized how close I was to all my dreams. Architecture, a doctorate, a loving home and most of all, _freedom_. Freedom from the false believes so deeply engraved in my consciousness. Freedom from Alchemy.

"So how do we start going about this mission of ours?" I enquired Adrian so was too engrossed in distracting Hopper, who was apparently busy in nibbling the couch's leather.

"Well you are the mastermind. You make the plans; I'll just blindly follow them."

Well, I might be a mastermind but right now I had zero idea about what we were going to do. We can't use our real passports to fly off to Rome. We certainly needed a lot of money and I had to completely go off the alchemist radar which included abandoning my cell phone _and_ laptop. It was nearly impossible for us to do all of this on our own unless…

"Adrian you know who's the real mastermind when it comes to escape plans and other unlawful stuff?"

"Don't tell me you want to pull off another favor from Abe." I laughed downright at his conjecture.

"No I am not talking about Abe. I was thinking maybe Marcus could help us; after all he is an expert at deceiving the alchemists."

"You might be right Sydney. God, my girl is really an epitome of intelligence."

"And my boyfriend is an epitome of charm and good looks and hotness….."

"Sage if you think you can distract me and back off from our 'Roman Holiday' then I am sorry because no way am I cancelling our trip." I laughed again and it struck me how casually we took this. Earlier, I would panic so easily at some little imperfections in my mundane life but when with Adrian…well, everything seemed so easy and flawless.

"You should be thankful because I have no such intensions. But I think we have another problem. How are we going to find Marcus when he is so good at hiding?"

"Sage it's a wonder how you are so ignorant of the fact that your boyfriend is a badass magic user. I can easily find him through a spirit dream." I stared at him wide eyed as I remembered the last time he used spirit and went over the edge. I still remember the horrid look in his eyes when I saw him at the pawn shop.

"Adrian, no way are you going to use spirit. Besides, aren't you disconnected from spirit? What about your anti dispersants?"

"Sydney I can stop taking my pills for a few days and easily gain my control over magic. I promise I will start taking them once our work is completed."

"But Adrian I don't want that darkness to reenter your life. I don't want the craziness to crawl back and….."

"Sydney a few days without the anti dispersants won't turn me crazy. I lived without them for years. Besides, when I have my flame in the dark right next to me I don't fear any darkness and yes I know how desperate you are to make out with that crazy artist of ours." He again made me laugh, even at this absurd argument of his. But then, he was right. I had to trust him with this. I snuggled closer to him and rested my head on his chest.

"Ok, I think you can go off the meds for a few days and once I've made out with my crazy lover, then you have to start taking them regularly."

"That's my girl."

We chatted for another half an hour and then it was time for me to return to Amberwood. I kissed Adrian goodbye and got ready to face my sister. I know Zoe would have a plethora of questions to throw at me and I was no longer sure if I could convince her into buying my false arguments.

When I entered my room I was shocked to see an excited Jill in place of an agitated Zoe.

"Sydney I am so happy that you guys have finally decided to run away." Unexpectedly she drew me into a warm hug. Then I realized something else.

"Wait, how do you all know this? Adrian is on those pills and…."

"Adrian called me just now."

"Oh." I said. Adrian and I discussed that as long as he was on the meds it was alright for him and Jill to stay away. With those pills the bond was completely numb and it won't be much of a problem for Jill.  
"Sydney, please take me with you." Jill suddenly pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What did you just say?"

"Please Sydney. I don't want to go to the court and learn all that fake royal stuff. I want to live a normal life surrounded by ordinary people, not arrogant royals. And I don't want to lose you people. I really love you both." I could hear the eagerness in her voice and I knew how much she meant those words.

Over the days, our group at Palm Springs has become very close knit and I loved me friends so much. I didn't want to abandon them, but what choice did I have?

"Jill I know how you want to see the world but we can't take you along with us. You're a princess; we can't just make you run away."

"But I really want this. I don't want to return to that phony court. Ever since I moved here, I couldn't once meet my parents and I lived with that but I don't want to lose more loved ones of mine."

It just hit me how hard all this had been for her. After all she was just a fifteen year old.

"Jill I know how you feel but we'll stay in contact with you. Jill you need to attend school and get to know your sister. You need you realize your dreams and I think now that the law is passed, you can freely meet your parents. Besides, don't you want to stay with Eddie?"

"Eddie doesn't even like me. I mean not in that sense. Last night he told me he has to think about it and I'm pretty sure he just wanted to let me down gently."

"No Jill he really likes…."

"It's okay Sydney, I understand. I'll live. I know what you mean. Sorry I acted really stupid. I just got so excited. I am really sorry and I am very happy for you guys. Bye Sydney, I have some place to be at."

I watched as she left my room and my heart sank as I thought how hard all this was for her.

**Hope you all liked it…Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**And yes, Sydney didn't use a locator spell because by using that she could have only "found" Marcus but in order to "contact" him they need a spirit dream. the locator spell could only tell where Marcus was and in order to actually talk to him they would have to travel all the way to that place which would be quite an inconvenience. so by a spirit dream they can either ask him to visit Palm Springs or simply get some info.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here I am starting with the third chapter. I don't want to rush the story and so it might take a few more chapters before you get any glimpses of Rome. Besides, I want to concentrate the plot on Jill and Eddie for a while. So enjoy…..**

Chapter 3

Sydney pov:

"Eddie, I need you to meet me at the library, now." I said on the phone. "No Eddie, everything is fine. I just want to talk to you about something." I said cooling down his anxiousness.

I headed straight to library. I felt really sad once Jill left my left. I understood what she was going through. How she was feeling abandoned. Besides, it's high time that someone shook some sense into Eddie. I know how he felt about Jill. He could he think so low of him? I know about the convections of the moroi society but Eddie is a respected guardian who is known for his devotion and skill. He certainly deserved Jill. The relationship would be good for both of them and since he was too blind to see this, someone had to fix it.

I entered the library and it took some time for me to find Eddie. He was sitting all alone at a table in the corner. He was flipping through the pages of some book but I would see that his mind was somewhere else.

"Hey Sydney, what's wrong?" He said as I reached his table. I took the chair opposite of him and prepared myself for the conversation.

"Eddie I know that I should not interfere in your personal matters but you are my friend and I really care about you…"

"What's the matter Sydney and if this is about Jill then…."

"Yes, it is about Jill. Eddie please stop hiding your feeling from her. I know how you feel about her. It's so obvious. She's miserable and ever since she got to know that Adrian and I are leaving for Rome…."

"Wait. What?" I was good to see a guardian shocked.

I completely trusted Eddie and I had no doubt about his loyalty. Besides he knew about Adrian and my relationship so there was not much to give away.

"Well, the queen has passed the law which has made it safe for Jill to return to court which means we all be leaving Palms Springs in a few weeks and the only way Adrian and I can continue with our relationship is to run away."

"Wow, that's very….brave of yours."

"Thanks." His expression was so hilarious that I could not help but smile.

"So, with us going away Jill is feeling very left out. She's been away from her family for so long and she misses them so much. You know how much she loves Adrian and with us going she's really miserable. Also, she's scared of all the royal mess and then you make things worse by hiding your feelings."

"I am doing this for her good."

"What good are you talking about, Eddie? She likes you, she needs you right now. You completely deserve her, Eddie. I've seen how you care about her and you will protect her from any evil. You are so strong and such an amazing person. It doesn't matter how the world looks at your relationship; what matters is how you feel. That's the only thing that matters." I said as I recalled how I was so scared of my feelings for Adrian in the beginning but one of things that I've learned in the past few months is that life is so fragile and we should just let go when it comes to love and affection.

"Sydney I know you are right and ever since last night I've been thinking about it. I was never really sure of her feelings until yesterday I think I just need some time. And if Jill needs me I'll surely be there for her as a friend and if I feel comfortable I might tell her about my feelings."

"Good because it's time for you to open up. And you know what maybe….." I stopped mid-sentence as I saw Zoe entering the library.

"Eddie I need to talk to Zoe. I'll see you soon. Bye." I rushed towards my sister and I know it was time for the face off.

Jill pov:

I sat on a bench at the far end of the campus. The area was deserted and I liked the faint bustle of the wind. I was embarrassed about how I behaved in front of Sydney. It was so stupid of me to expect her to take me along. I just didn't want to return to the court. And yes I loved my life here. I missed my family; a lot, but I loved my friends here and I am so attached to Adrian. And then there's Eddie…

All the time I've been in Adrian's head has at least taught me to distinguish between love and liking. I know I was not in love with Eddie yet but yesterday when I felt him kiss me back I felt something inside my heart which so new and so beautiful. It made me feel so alive and I realised just how strong my feelings were. I've been kissed for a couple of times before but they seemed so paltry when compared to what I felt back then. But I know he doesn't feel the same way about me and it hurts to think about it. God, I wanted him so badly. Off course it was useless. He just saw me as a friend. "Jill." I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts and I turned around to see Eddie looking down at me.

"Hi, what happened?" My heart skipped a beat at just looking at him. He was so perfect with his sandy blonde hair and tanned masculine build. But the best part was his eyes. They were so soft and warm and I loved there brown colour.

He sat down next to me but kept his distance. I could see that he was hesitant about something. "Jill I'm sorry about the fact that Sydney and Adrian are leaving but I promise I'll be there for you, always." I knew he meant his words.

"Thanks but who told you about them?"

"Sydney."

"Oh."

"Jill and about last night…" I could feel his unease.

"It's ok Eddie. We have already discussed this. I am sorry I acted…"

"No, don't be sorry." He cut me mid-sentence. "Jill I…..I really like you. I care about you so much. I am just unsure about being with a princess. I don't even know who my father is." He said shyly.

Oh my god, he liked me. Oh god, he really liked me. Sydney was right. Eddie Castile liked me. I was one step away from growing wings and flying high up in the sky.

I tried to keep my voice calm. "That doesn't matter Eddie and you know what, even I didn't know how my real father was a few months back. And I'm not much of princess if you ignore my bloodline."

"Yeah…so maybe we can try to make this work that is, if you want to….."

"Off course. I would like to give it a try." Wow! Eddie just asked me out in some weird. Wow! It felt so amazingly overwhelming.

Then out of nowhere he kept his hand over mine and my heart leapt out of my chest. His warm fingers made me melt under his touch. We just quietly sat there for time.

"So do you wanna grab a coffee from Spencer's?" I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure." He said and we started walking, with our fingers intertwined.

**Hope you all liked it. I wanted to keep it all innocent. Jill and Eddie are so adorable and I didn't want to ruin it with rushing things with them. If they need time then I'll take it slow.**

**I am open for suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. I was studying as usual and had no time. Please leave your reviews.**

**If you people have any questions please PM me because the answers may lie in the future chapters and I would hate to spoil it for everyone. But I can easily solve your queries personally.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jill Pov:**

Eddie and I let go of our intertwined hands by the time we came close to the campus. We might try being in this relationship but there was no way we could flaunt it at school, where we pretended to be siblings.

We took a table at the extreme corner and I waited while Eddie got us hot chocolate. Spencer's was relatively deserted today and it was a great relief. We still had to keep our distance but thankfully no one would be able to hear our conversation.

"Thanks Eddie." I said as he handed me a mug full of hot chocolate. He took the chair opposite to me and absent-mindedly stirred the steaming liquid.

"So, do you think we should tell our friends about this?" i quickly understood what he meant by _this_.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean Sydney and Adrian already know how I feel and after last night I think everyone's got a hint."

"Yeah. Okay, so we'll tell them that we are…..dating?" it sound more like a question than a statement so I quickly replied, "We are dating."

"Why do you even like me?" his sudden interrogation stunned me. Why would he ask such a question? Then it hit me. He always set high such standards for himself and critically analysed him work. It never really satisfied him no matter how awesome he was. He was always in search of a flaw which he could work upon.

God! He really needed someone to remind him how completely amazing he is.

"Eddie why would someone _not_ like you? You are so brave and strong and you always do the right thing no matter what. Your devotion to your job is unbelievable and you are intelligent. You are always ready to sacrifice everything for the people you love and well…you are pretty good-looking." I blushed a shade deeper than tomatoes. "You are so amazing that it makes me wonder, why would _you_ like me?"

"Is that really a question because I have never seen anyone as brave, intelligent and beautiful as you." I continued blushing.

"Oh, um, thank you." I looked up and stared at his beautiful brown eyes. They were so mesmerizing.

"So, how many guys have you dated in the past? I am just curious… you can easily refuse to answer it." he asked gingerly.

"No, off course I'll answer your question." His question again came as a shock. "Well, you know about Micah and….Lee." his name itself brought back those horrifying memories of when he had tried to kill my friends. Eddie's expression turned grim as well at the mention of his name.

"And there had been two other guys back at school but none of those relationships were anything close to serious. I've never felt like this before." I broke my earlier record in blushing.

"Neither did I." he replied in a small voice and I smiled.

"So what about_ your_ past relationships?" I was suddenly inquisitive to know about his dating history.

"I dated some girls back in junior high school but they were nothing serious and ,well, once we were seniors we didn't have time for all this. I had to completely focus on my training. Things like these seemed insignificant."

"Oh... so I need you to help me with something. You know, how Sydney had spent last night at Adrian's so I tried to help her out and in the process I might have told Zoe that I needed blood urgently which was why Sydney was with me at Clarence's and not in her room."

"Okay, that sounds convincing but what do you want me to do?"

"The thing is that I really need blood now but I can't ask Sydney to take me there because according to Zoe I don't need any more blood for a few days. I thought maybe you could take me to Clarence's sometime today."

"Sure, I would love to."

**Sydney pov:**

I quickly steadied myself as I reached out for my little sister.

"Hey Zoe!" I shouted as loudly as I could in a library.

"Hey Sydney!" she smiled and it confused me. Why was she smiling? I expected her to be angry at me.

"So I wanted to tell you that last night…."

"I know. Jill told me everything."

"What did she tell you?" I was more confused than before.

"She told how she needed blood and you took her to Clarence's and she fell asleep as soon as her thirst was satisfied and your attempts at trying to wake her ended in vain so you slept in the car and…..do you need me to recite the entire thing?"

"Oh, no, it's alright. Off course I know what happened after that. Good that you know the entire story." Wow! I love you Jill!

"Sydney I was thinking maybe you could help me with the driving thing. Eddie told me he has someplace to be at so…."

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

"Thank you Sydney." Her face lit up with excitement and we made our way to my beautiful car.

I took the passenger seat and the engine revived as we made our way through the pathway.

I turned towards the backseat to keep my bag when my eyes fell on something. Oh god! Adrian's phone! I quickly picked it up and stuffed in into my bag. I tried to look at Zoe and was relieved to find her eyes focused on the road and completely oblivious to my actions. If only she found the phone what all could have gone wrong. The mere thought scared me.

But for now everything was alright and I was happy to be in my sanctuary.

* * *

**So how was it? Btw the next chapter has some amazing stuff for Jill & Eddie shippers so be excited!**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5:**

**Jill pov:**

"Thanks Dorothy." I said after wiping my mouth and making sure that there were no traces of blood left on my lips. Dorothy was too lost in the endorphin high that the vampire bites induced that her reply came out as a sigh of pleasure.

Eddie had kept his promise and had taken me to Clarence's for my regular feeding. Clarence had gone to meet a friend of his but Dorothy had welcomed us in.

I took the stairs to the ground floor and smiled at Eddie who was quietly sitting on a couch. He might have looked relaxed but I knew that his guard was still on. He was ready to pounce on anything that showed any signs of danger.

"Hey, so I think it's time for us to go." I said as I moved towards the couch he was sitting on. He stood up as he saw me getting closer and offered me his hand. I quickly laced my fingers through his. His hands were rough and callused but at the same time they were soothing and warm.

We walked hand in hand to the car and Eddie, being the gentleman that he is, opened the door of the passenger seat for me. I hopped into the car and waited for my boyfriend to start the it.

Eddie pov:

Jill was sitting next to me while I drove past the block where Clarence lived. I don't know from where I got this idea but I had planned to take Jill to a nearby lake. It was not even a lake but something more like a pond. I had once gone there with Angeline when we had dated, just a day before she cheated on me with Trey and the funny part was that Trey was actually the one who told her of this place. It was a quiet place which only a few people knew about. I knew Jill would love it because of the solitude, the fresh air and most importantly the water. I know how much she longs to use her magic and I know the surroundings will amplify her elation.

"So, Jill there is this place I want to take you to. It's just a few minutes from here and I am sure we'll make it before the curfew."

"Oh, I would love to go. What place is it?" her face suddenly lit up and she looked even more beautiful that she usually did. She made my heart race so easily and effortlessly.

"That's a surprise."

"Okay, I'll wait."

She sat patiently and I switched on the radio. The weather was pleasant for a change and the sun was at the verge of setting.

"We are almost there." I said and in a minute the lake came into view and I heard an excited squeal. "Wow Eddie! This place is magnificent. I didn't even know this place existed. It's breath taking." She was literally out of the door by the time I parked the car. Her light brown curls were loose and the gentle breeze made them brush against her face. I resisted the urge to tuck her hair and thankfully she did it on her own without further testing my control.

"Thank you Eddie." She hugged me and wrapped her arms around my neck and I simply rested mine on her lower back. It felt so good holding her slim form in my arms. She pulled back looking a bit embarrassed and started walking towards the water. I followed her and sat next to her on a rock. We dipped our legs in the cold water and I just realized that this was our first official date.

Jill lowered her hand into the water and suddenly the water sprang like a fountain and showered the drops over the two of us. Jill laughed and enjoyed her connection to magic once again.

"Oh god, I have missed magic. So much. It's so overwhelming."

The water once again rose high up in the sky and came down in thick drops. I savored the cool water, the sweet smelling breeze and her pleasing company.

"I love seeing you like this. When you enjoy the small little things; living in the present moment."

"Yeah, some moments are too precious to be ignored. Water makes me come to life in a way nothing else does."

Her hair were again blowing over her face and this time I gently tucked it behind her ear and let my thumb brush against her cheek. Her eyes softened at my touch and the water was suddenly calm and still. I could see her stare drop to my lips and back again staring into my eyes. Her pale green eyes were shining and her lips were slightly parted.

I gently leaned in and made my lips brush against hers. The kiss was slow and soft. Her mouth tasted like strawberries and her vanilla shampoo was intoxicating. We kept on kissing like this for a while and I firmly gripped her narrow waist. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and she tugged at my hair in an attempt to pull me closer but instead I lifted her and drew her into my lap. She fit perfectly in my arms and her lips parted wider. I reluctantly stroked her tongue with mine and she moaned into my mouth and I lost all control. she held onto my arms for support and kissed me with equal fervor. Considering this was just our second kiss I tried to take things slow and pulled back. Our breathing was heavy and my hands were roving through her hair.

"You are so amazing, you know that?" I cupped her cheeks and got lost in her eyes.

"No I don't but you make me feel amazing." Her lips were slightly swollen from her kisses. I still had her sweet taste on my tongue and I was craving to kiss her perfect mouth once again but her phone vibrated from her jean pocket and she pulled back to answer it.

"Hello." I could see the change in her mood.

"Mom...oh wow..yes...i missed you so much...yeah sure...oh...no off course...hmm...love you too mom...see ya."

"So, what was it?"

"Mom no longer wants to wait to see me. Lissa has already got us the tickets. We are leaving for the court day after." She said blankly. Her expression was unreadable. I know she was happy to hear from her mother but also upset about leaving Adrian and Sydney and Palm Springs and all that it offered.

* * *

**SO this was the last time I wrote Eddie or Jill's pov in this story. Form the next chapters I'll completely concentrate on Sydrian. But I will be writing a spin off to this story about Jeddie once they are back at court. It's called "TEENAGE DREAM".**

**I'll only start with that story once I get a good response from this one besides I already have two stories and I am running short on time. Please tell me if you are interested in the spin off or else I might just drop the idea.**

**Leave your review or PM me!...I just love them.**

**Have a great day..or night or whatever that is in your country! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I know It has been long for me to update but I am sorry…..I was going through a tough time. More like a depressive phase and I am still not completely out of it but I think maybe writing something can help me with my dark moods. Let's see how I'll come up with this. And as my mood is as all dark and twisted I am writing an Adrian pov keeping in mind all the depressive thoughts spirit can induce. Okay, I'll now stop with my crazy talk and write something worthwhile. R&R.**

**Warning: This chapter contains lemons so kindly skip it if you are uncomfortable with them. Read at your own risk.**

**I repeat: LEMONS AHEAD!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Adrian pov:**

I stared out of the window of the Ivashokinator as Sydney drove us to my place. We had officially bid a goodbye to Jill, Eddie, Angeline and Neil. I had stayed back telling everyone that I had finals at Carlton which was not a complete lie because I did have exams but I won't be able to attend them for completely different reasons. And I would gladly give up anything for those reasons, let alone some boring examinations.

"I am pretty sure that Buckingham palace will be occupied with thoughts of Olive all through the journey. He gets such a lovesick expression every time someone mentions her name, I wonder what he'll do when he gets there." I said as my eyes wandered over the beautiful figurine sitting next to me. Every time I saw Sydney I realised just how beautiful she was. Her golden hair framed her face with an angelic edge and I again got that surreal feeling that all of this was a dream. _A beautiful dream that I never wanted to end._

"I think whatever they'll do will be rated innocent in comparison to what we do every time we are alone." She teased.

"You're right, as always." I chuckled. "And I won't have a problem with whatever they want to do but I might be a little strict when it comes to what Castile will be doing with Jill."

"Adrian, she's smart enough to know what to do with her love life besides you know how Eddie is; he'll never hurt Jill."

Talking about Jill reminded me of her face when we had left them at the airport. Her eyes were full of tears and she had remained in a tight embrace with me for about ten minutes. I felt bad; abandoning her like that but what other options did I have? I love Jill but I love Sydney as well and the only way to protect our love was to run away and it was best if we kept Jill out of this mess.

"It's alright Adrian, I promise we'll all buy apartments in the same building once we clear all the fuss and bring an end to all the stupid taboos of our societies." She joked, guessing my thoughts.

"Yeah, off course, that's cake." We laughed and I took her hand in mine. _You are all I want Sydney and the rest will fall in place. You are the centre of my world and I know everything will be all right as long as we together. _

I reached out and viewed her aura and was mesmerized to see magnificent purple, shining brightly against the dazzling rays of the sun filtering through the window. Even her aura was this beautiful. And yes, that was the deal. I had regained my spirit abilities and that was something I had realised just this morning. Off course, I had felt the traces of magic in the recent days but today was the day when I had finally re-established total control on my magic. Sydney was still unaware of it though and I was eagerly waiting to tell her so once we get back.

We finally reached my apartment and I readied myself to deliver the news but unfortunately, Sydney had different plans.

She pushed me against the door as soon as we entered my living room and plastered her mouth against mine. I was instantly lost in the familiar feel of her lips on mine and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to me. Our tongues invaded each other's mouths and I heard her moan as I squeezed one of her perfect breasts. Her hands were aggressively tugging at my hair and I pulled one of her legs around my waist.

"Adrian…...oh god!" she whispered and I continued kissing her neck. I finally lifted her all together and lowered her on the couch and leaned over her. She licked her lips as she popped free the buttons of my shirt at a torturously slow pace. I decided not to waste any time and took off her shirt in return. Now that we had both lost our shirts it was just a matter of time before we were decked in our birthday suits.

Ah..ah…Adrian…..oh god..yes!" Sydney moaned as I entered her and she instantly wrapped her legs around my waist. It just intensified the pleasure and I groaned forgetting everything about spirit and poems and canvas. Right now I was nothing but a man completely in love with the woman of his dreams. She was my support system, my strength and my salvation.

"Faster….please." she moaned and I increased my pace. It felt so good to be inside her. To feel her all tight and wet around me. It was impossible for me to close my eyes because she looked so incredibly sexy with her eyes closed and her hair tousled. She was lost in the fits of passion as she writhed underneath me and uttered senseless words as she neared her climax. She bit her lower lip and inched me closer to my release. I went harder this time and her thrusts matched mine.

"Fuck, I am so close." I groaned.

"Me too!" she said; her voice laced with desire.

I removed my fingers form her nipples and went straight to her dripping folds. I massaged her sensitive core and she straight away climaxed.

"Adrian…." She screamed my name. Her walls tightened around me and I found my release as well. We both held onto each other as we came down from the peaks of pure bliss and finally I pulled out of her and gathered her in my arms.

"Good lord, that was amazing." She was literally glowing with the aftermath of our love making.

"You tell me. Wow, I love you so much."

"And I love you." She pecked me on the lips and we stayed there, locked in an embrace as we tried to calm our insides.

"So I had to tell you something but since you attacked me and I got completely lost in this sexy body of yours, I forgot everything."

"Hahaha ! I am sorry for the inconvenience….. so what is it?"

"Well, I have my magic back so get ready for a midnight conference dream."

* * *

**So, how was it? Please tell me that the lemon did not sound too absurd because it was really difficult for me to write( though I loved writing it ;p).**

**And as I thought I am feeling much better after writing all of it. Writing is my lifeline! And yes, now I have to change the rating to M because of the obvious reasons.**

**Btw pleases check out "teenage dream". I have not posted a proper chapter yet but it had a brief idea about what it is all about. I'll only continue with it once I get a good response…..please read it.**

**Please review and thank you all for supporting my work.**

**Love you guys! **

_**Virtual hugs and kisses to all…XOXO **_**:D**


End file.
